Bow Ties VS 3D Glasses
by luciferneedsaliver
Summary: The 10th and 11th Doctor get in rather childish fight which leads to kissing. R/R


**A request from my sister on the 10th and the 11th Doctor fighting than having a small kissing scene. If you don't like that than go. IF you do like that than feel free to R/R! Also I do requests. Doesn't have to be from the Doctor Who fandom, can be for anything and if you request it I'll write it. Also doesn't matter if the coupling is Straight, gay, or a lesbian coupling. Enjoy and seriously R/R!**

*It's kind of a oneshot so...*

There is a saying that spreads far and wide all throughout the galaxies that briefly explains the Doctor's sexual orientation. Some creatures and humans say the Doctor can's have any sexual preferences because he's asexual. Others would hold quiet the argument and say rather pridefully that the Doctor is bi-sexual and is allowed to have any gendered partner in his heart. However, lurking in the Doctor's fan world there are some who believe that the Doctor is gay. Clearly the proof has been there all along.

12 times the Doctor has been reborn and not one time has he had sex! With any single person or alien! But even though intercourse is important in a relationship the Doctor also hasn't really kissed anyone willingly. A few females push themselves onto him and yes he has kissed more than one male but the debate still stands about this. But what would be the answer if he caught himself kissing another one of Doctor from another time era.

Specifically what if one 11th Doctor happened to be kissing a certain sticky uppy haired Doctor. Confusing and clearly unlikely. The two have clashing personalities. One should not be left alone with the other. It's a hazard. But no one was in the TARDIS except them. So the 11th Doctor was getting bored and being in his room all alone was also rather boring so he decided he might as well go see his past self and why he's making so much noise.

He shuffled awkwardly into the mother bored area of the time machine. His other self was currently smashing every panel and button with the hammer left there in case of some sort of hammer related emergency. "What are you doing?" 11th's voice had a thick British tone while 10th's was more Scotish. "You've messed with her. I'm just putting her back in order." 10 smirked knowing that this would get to his others head. Clearly he was talking about the new order of the ship. Nothing a Doctor did was bad, all of it was intended for their liking.

"And what would be wrong with my ship?" Nothing was wrong with it! Nothing at all, it was his now and it sure as bloody hell looked in top shape than when his past self had used it. Everything had a little organization, something he took his time doing. "Whatever you say. But this used to be my ship and I think it looked better smashed." And with women's clothing hanging all around. But 11 knew better than to say that. "Yes I'm sure you'd say that seeing as you think 3D glasses are better than bow-ties." "3D glasses happen to be helpful. Bow-ties just make you look stupid and corny." Feeling self conscious 11 straightened out his bow-tie again.

"Wearing 3D glasses everywhere you go when they aren't playing a movie is just ridiculously silly, and you did it with that tiny screw driver." 10 gasped in horror holding his hand over his two hearts. "You take that back!" Stepping directly in front of 10, 11 bent down and whispered in his ear. "Make me." Harshly shoving 11 back to regain his personal space he scowled in disgust but the blush blooming across his cheeks was a dead give away about his embarrassment. "My sonic screw driver is one of a kind! It can open doors and make cool whizzing sounds." 10 claimed and talked rather proudly about his screw driver. Acting like it was his own son instead of a handy tool. "My sonic screw driver can get calculations and shines green." 'ha take that 10.' They knew this was childish but they continued anyway. "Oh yea! Well my sonic screw driver can shut down machines and shines blue!" "That's nothing compared to mine! I have a claw on it." "Like that's impressive. At least mine is shiny." T

hey through the insults back and forth getting closer and closer, almost touching noses. Shoving a rough finger into the chest of 10, 11 began another insult. "At least no one thought I was a martian." 10 also shoved a finger onto 11 except it landed on the tip of his nose. "Not as bad as thinking I was a girl because of my hair length." Both of there tones were icy cold, but the argument was child's play. "Tch. Anyone can make that mistake. And you shouldn't be talking trash to me. How did you manage to loose your hand to some creepy stalker!" "He wasn't a creepy stalker, and my hand could be a collectors item someday, and do you really think talking about creepy stalkers is a good idea.

You pushed yourself onto Rory in that one spaceship." 11 blushed. He was just excited. "Getting rather personal aren't we. YOU almost let Master take advantage of you! I don't recall you complaining either when it was happening. Or did you just not say it loud enough over the loud sounds of pleasure you seemed to be making at the time!" Take that 10!

Closer and closer till there very breathe was being shared and foreheads were touching. "Says the guy who didn't put up much of a fight with Amy! Who got her pregnant and than later is apparently in love with his daughter?" 10 honestly felt like he had won something, and why shouldn't he. This was an equal fight that he would eventually win becoming the ultimate Doctor. "That is way to confusing to insult me with!" "I bet you don't even know how to kiss."

10 didn't know why he through that insult in the air. But it rung loudly through both their fast paced thoughts confusing one another like a deadly disease. "Y-yes I do." 11 managed to squeak out but it didn't sound very confident. Not at all. 10 was on to something when he snaked his hand around 11's waist. "Are you sure about that?" And really none of them knew what was happening other than actions were being made and way to suddenly.

But when 11 leaned down to press whatever pressure he could on 10's cupid bowed lips. Both of them could have laughed at the whole situation. If someone had told them they were going to end up kissing surely that person would be in the Dalek asylum by now. But here they were. Making out like a couple of needy teenagers. Moaning loudly when the more experienced shoved his tongue into the taller's mouth he gripped 10's hair pulling him closer forcing the kisses intensity to rise.

Breaking apart, from their mouths anyway they both breathed in heavily from the passionate snogging. "We should uh take this somewhere else. Just in case someone comes in." 10 wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making 11's knee's buckle like a school girl. "Alright. Lead the way..."


End file.
